


A (Moderately) True Tale about Jazz, Guns, and Nazis

by MysticalAdventurer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1943, Berlin (City), Conspiracy, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Germany, Government, Guns, Hitler, Jazz Age, Jazz Club, M/M, Nazis, SS, World War II, secret agents, the defense, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAdventurer/pseuds/MysticalAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in 1943 Berlin, Germany.  A series of murders lead government agents Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood to investigate an illegal jazz club.  The situation becomes far direr than they had anticipated when several kidnappings ensue and a conspiracy is unveiled.  Grounded in the dystopian society of World War II, all your favorite Shadowhunters characters are incorporated in surprisingly historically accurate and intriguing ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Moderately) True Tale about Jazz, Guns, and Nazis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Donmar Warehouse’s 1993 West End production of Cabaret starring Alan Cumming; the 2015 American spy film The Man from U.N.C.L.E.; and the real history of the German intelligence agency Abwehr (the "Defense"), the Holocaust, the Swing Revival, and Hitler's paramilitary organization Schutzstaffel (the "SS") in Berlin, Germany in 1943. I apologize for any historical inaccuracies; I tried my best to keep it realistic, while still taking some liberties and having a little fun ;)

This work is in development!  Don't worry, it's coming soon!  Stay tuned ;)

 


End file.
